


Back Pain

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fuck Blizzard, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Angela is visited in her office by Sombra, needing help. The doctor is more than happy to help this former terrorist with her pains.





	Back Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I warn that I have not played Overwatch: this was written as a request for a friend, and I doubt this is my strongest work. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that I haven't messed up the character's too much!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, though! You're awesome. :)

There was a knock at Angela’s door. The doctor glanced to the clock that hung in her office. It was only ten in the morning! Ordinarily, she didn’t have people coming to her (outside of emergencies) before the early afternoon. That meant the person knocking on her door genuinely needed her, then.  
“Come in.” The swiss woman spoke, with a smile. The door swung open, and in stepped Olivia Colomar- Sombra. The young woman had recently turned against Talon (for reasons she hadn’t disclosed, despite freely supplying information on all of Talon’s other secrets), and actively wished to work with Overwatch to stop them. The young hacker was watched carefully, but seemed to be earnest in her desires to redeem herself for the harm she caused when she was working as a terrorist.  
“Hey…” Olivia spoke nervously. Angela was well-trained in recognising when a person is in pain, even if they were trying to hide it. Olivia wasn’t nearly as good at hiding her pain as she was at hiding from other people.  
“What’s wrong?” Angela cut straight to the point. Olivia was hurting, and there was no reason to prolong that any more than she had to. Olivia glanced away for a moment.  
“Can you have a look at my back?” She inquired.  
“Your back? Of course.” Angela didn’t pretend that she wasn’t confused by why the young hacker wanted her to look at her back. Hell, Angela was more surprised that she didn’t have Brigette or her father have a look at it, given the technological enhancements that she had received to her spine. “Remove your shirt and bra, and lie here.” Angela gestured to a bed she had in her office, specifically to allow her to better care for people with injuries.

Turning away, Angela waited for Sombra to say that she had laid down before looking again- Olivia was her patient, and there was no reason to see her topless, when it wasn’t what she needed to see.  
“Done.” Olivia spoke. Angela spun around, and as she eyed Olivia’s back, she let out a quiet gasp. No wonder the young woman was in pain! Looking at Olivia and her spine, Angela felt it was something of a miracle that the woman was able to walk at all, let alone move as fluidly as she did. Scars covered her back, all stemming from the augmentation implanted into her spine. Looking over the woman, she was clearly an absolute mess, physically. The augments may have boosted her hacking abilities greatly, but as she studied her, Angela realised just how damaged Olivia was.

“How have you lived like this?” Angela breathed, horrified by what she had seen.  
“Painkillers.” Olivia spoke honestly. “Talon’s idea.”  
“But what of Moira? Surely she would have helped you.” Angela was horrified at the implication. Olivia let out a laugh.  
“Mierda, no. Moira was the one dosing me with painkillers.”  
“Why?”  
“To make me stay. Keep giving me painkillers, and I come to depend on them to do… anything. I’ve been cold-turkey since coming here, but it… hurts. A lot.”  
“So they use something you need to force you to work with them?”  
“I got off lightly. I can get painkillers from other places if I absolutely need to. I’d rather be hurting than brainwashed, like Amelie.”  
“That’s still…”  
“Awful, yeah.” Angela had a thought.  
“Were they behind your augmentations?”  
“No, that was me. I was a small-time terrorist, a few years ago. Found the best back-alley doctors I could to put this shit into me. It was fine for a while, but got worse over time. Hurt more and more.”  
“Could you have them removed?”  
“Doubt it.” Olivia shrugged, “My actual spine is probably so mangled by the metal one that if it was removed, I’d not be able to walk again.”

Talon was a group of awful people, this was something Angela was already fully aware of. She didn’t realise how horrified she would be, however, to be looking at someone who had been damaged so greatly by them. It was awful to see Olivia in such pain. But, she had an idea.  
“Olivia?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ll write you a prescription. Get painkillers from outside of us. It’ll have to do for a little while, but I’ll also pull Torbjorn, Brigette, Winston, and anyone else who knows their tech, I’ll work with them to make new, safer augmentations for you, and I’ll use them to replace your current ones. Does that sound good?” Olivia pushed herself up, grunting out and muttering a series of swear words in spanish, before pulling in Angela for a hug.  
“Thank you.” She murmured.  
“It’s fine. I’m happy to help my patient.” Angela smiled. Olivia fidgeted for a second, glancing away. A faint crimson seemed to grow upon her cheeks.  
“I also wanted to ask something else…”  
“And that would be?”  
“Want to get a drink?” Olivia smiled. Angela took a moment to reply, surprised with the request. It was surprising to hear that from the former terrorist, but Angela would be lying if she said she didn’t like the idea.  
“Of course.” Angela grinned. Olivia let out a triumphant laugh.  
“Thank you.” Olivia grinned also, quickly donning her shirt, before standing up.  
“I am curious, however.”  
“What is it?”  
“Did you come here to ask me to look at your back, or to ask me out, originally?”  
“Who said that I can’t see you for more than one reason?” Olivia laughed.


End file.
